Amphibax
Amphibax was a highly-accomplished Dark Hunter assassin, charged primarily with underwater assignments. History Early Life Amphibax originally resided in an unknown region of the Southern Island Chain, created by Mata Nui and based upon the genetic coding of several existing sapient species alongside the rest of her species. Met with moderate success, the species was permitted to continue populating their region of the Matoran Universe, though their numbers were kept in check by harsh terrains and inhospitable climate. During his early life, Amphibax was known to have harbored loyalties towards Barraki Ehlek, even serving in his army for a period of time. Following the downfall of the League of Six Kingdoms, however, Amphibax notably lost his right hand and was forced to turn to life as a mercenary. For the majority of his early career, Amphibax operated as a burglar and saboteur, often forming partnerships with like-minded thieves to commit crimes across the Matoran Universe. During this time, he earned himself a notorious reputation in the field of nautical espionage. Eventually, Amphibax was brought before The Shadowed One, who ultimately swayed him to join his mercenary syndicate, the Dark Hunters, which represented the misfits of the Matoran Universe; the species that had been neglected, dismissed, or even wiped out by Mata Nui. Believing this cause to be righteous, Amphibax came to dedicate himself to The Shadowed One's cause, eventually joining the organization but curiously never earning an appropriate codename. Dark Hunters Under unclear circumstances, Amphibax made a reputation for himself as a mercenary following the evolution of the Makuta species, using his natural abilities to complete a number of underwater assignments with tremendous ease. With the Dark Hunters beginning a policy of open hostility towards members of the Toa species, Amphibax was known to have been inducted into the organization, which represented the misfits of the Matoran Universe; the species that had been neglected, dismissed, or even wiped out by Mata Ni. During this period the Dark Hunters also grew in size to become a recognized power faction and a constant menace to Toa on a universal scale, establishing footholds in regions across the universe. Now confident in his claim to power, The Shadowed One became prideful, and sought a base of operations in Metru Nui. This period would thus witness numerous attempts from the Dark Hunters to win Metru Nui, both through political assassination of Turaga Dume and by letting the Kanohi Dragon loose upon the island. After nearly three centuries of brewing tensions, the Toa/Dark Hunter War finally erupted, a conflict that spanned across Metru Nui. Amphibax was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. Despite the efforts of Amphibax and his cohorts, however, the war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa. Having outmaneuvered the Dark Hunters, Toa Lhikan allowed the mercenaries to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, Amphibax was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectoid-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially savage warrior, Amphibax came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, devising strategies to ambush entire Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, Amphibax spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. Reign of Shadows With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, Amphibax emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally himself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, Amphibax would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Amphibax and his compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, Amphibax was relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, Amphibax once again allied himself with The Shadowed One in his new mercenary guild. Welcoming Skrall, Bone Hunters, and other residents of Bara Magna into their ranks, this new faction gradually because to claim a major foothold on the planet. Abilities and Traits To Be Added Trivia *Amphibax was created for an independent building contest by Willy Reese before being retroactively accepted as a member of the Dark Hunters by Greg Farshtey. Appearances * BIONICLE: Dark Hunters * BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated Category:Canon Articles Category:Dark Hunters Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Spherus Magna Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins